


Silver Clouds (With Grey Linings)

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, a couple of hundred words each.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Show me your scars?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy.

Dean always wore long sleeves. It was just something everyone around him was used to. Even in summer, he would have a thin flannel hiding his arms from sight or a long sleeved t-shirt which he refused to take off.

One day, Cas had enough.

He had enough of knowing exactly what was there - he had rebuilt Dean after Hell, he knew what scars were once there and what scars have been added since.

"Show me your scars?" he said calmly one evening, walking into their bedroom where Dean was already getting ready for bed, a long sleeved pajama top already on.

"But… why?" Dean replied his head snapping up before he replaced his posture slightly, a frown still on his face and his eyes wide.

"I want so see how many times you needed me, and I wasn't there." Cas whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek as he sat down next to Dean on the bed.

He hadn't understood the scars the first time. When he was new to human life and still heavens soldier, the parallel lines across Dean's arms were just scars to fix like all the others.

By the time he finally understood what they meant, it was too late. Too past the moment to mention them. He had decided that it didn't matter, Dean was beyond that by now, it didn't need mentioning.

He'd been wrong.

They'd gotten together.

But then things had got worse.

So many things went wrong, Sam died and Cas left for heaven, the world nearly ended - multiple times - Cas stayed in purgatory, Dean was a demon, Cas died, the world tried to end again.

And during all that, the scars accumulated.

Dean pulled his sleeves up slowly, revealing the silvery white scars to Cas.

Cas doesn't say anything, he isn't sure he can, but he leans forwards and kisses each and every one of the marks on Dean's arms. He shows Dean that they don't matter, that what mattered was that Dean was still around, and that Cas was there now.


	2. You're my favourite

"You're my favorite," Cas said offhand one day as he pulled Dean down to lie next to him. The hunter was long overdue a good night's sleep - the last hunt had been a lot harder than anyone had expected - and Cas was going to make sure he got it.

"Favorite what?" Dean wondered aloud, relaxing against his boyfriend's chest and allowing the gently hum of Cas' grace to pull him closer to sleep.

"Oh, well..." Cas stammered, "Just that. You're my favorite pair of eyes to look into." he slowly traced the skin around Dean's eyes, a smile blooming on his face as he thought of all the time he had spent staring into their green depths, all the times their sparkle had reminded Cas what he fought for.

"My favorite name to see pop up on my phone." He thought about when Dean first gave him the phone and put his contact information in, he thought about all the times they had been separated - for one reason or another - and the joy that came from seeing Dean's name and hearing his voice. 

"My favorite way to spend an afternoon."

"Fill in the blank, beautiful... I left it at that for a reason."

"You're my favorite, too," Dean whispered, slipping into a deep sleep.

Cas smiled softly, running his hands lightly through Dean's soft hair, using a small amount of his grace to keep away nightmares and keep Dean asleep until morning.


	3. The flowers were singing

Cas closed his eyes, trying to block out his surroundings. No matter what the illusions said, no matter what his eyes tried to believe or his ears tried to hear, he knew the truth.

This wasn't some beautiful happy ever after. This wasn't some beautiful heaven for him to spend infinity in, with his family.

He knew the truth.

He crumbled to the ground as the crushing feeling of helplessness finally hit. He watched as darkness spilled over everything in its path like hose water on hot cement. Then, without warning, a haunting and unearthly melody began all around him.   
The flowers were singing.

The flowers. The flowers which weren't truly there. The flowers - singing their death song - weren't real. Neither was the bunker. Nor Dean and Sam and Gabe and all the others.

The only thing which was real was the darkness. The darkness which was getting closer and closer, engulfing everything in its path,just as it would soon engulth Cas.

His last thought before he was dragged into eternal nothingness, was that he hoped his sacrifice wasn't pointless.

He hoped they won. Without him.


	4. Fight Me

John looked back and forth between his son and his son's boyfriend, who was a monster!

"What has gotten into your head?" he asked, getting right up into Dean's space and glaring down at him, "have you gone soft? He's a monster, and you haven't just allowed him to live, but you're also dating him?" he spat, feeling a sense of achievement when Dean cringed away from him.

Before he could say anything else, Cas was sliding between them, blocking Dean with his entire being. "Don't speak to him like that," Cas growled, allowing a smidge of his righteousness fury into his eyes.

John scowled, this monster was getting in the way if a family matter? And was acting like it had any right to tell John how to speak with his son? "Fight me," he declared. "Come on, put 'em up!"

Cas laughed, the noise condescending and pitying. "Oh, you're gonna fight me? Are you sure you want to do that? You don't want to do that, pal." He gave John a friendly pat to the head, as though he wasn't aware of - or didn't care about - how close John was to exploding.

John grabbed him by the collar and snarled in his face. "I'm going to turn your insides out and tear you limb from limb," 

Cas just laughed again, not reacting to the fact John had him by the collar in any way other than a sarcastic, "oh no, Dean help me, your father is trying to - actually I have no idea what he's trying to do here. You do realise I'm an angel right? You can't hurt me here." 

Cas shook John away without even lifting his arms, turning his back John as soon as he was off, both to check on Dean and to prove just how little he cared about him. 

After all, a lion doesn't care about turning it's back on an ant.


	5. Damn Right I'm Pretty

"Damn right I'm pretty," Dean laughed, watching as the demon's face darkened with rage. The angry ones always did hate it when you ignored their taunts and just laughed in their faces.

"I said petty," the demon replied, sounding annoyed as he looked around at his pals, almost as though he was looking for backup on this one.

When Dean just continued laughing, the demon clearly decided he was too much work and just continued his monologue, some bullshit about 'tell us where the archangel is or we will torture you' or something like that, Dean wasn't really listening.

"I think you're pretty," a new voice said, appearing from apparently nowhere in the middle of the room, though Dean had been aware of his invisible presence for the last few minutes. Profound bonds would do that for ya.

"Thanks Cas," Dean smiled, turning a pouty glare on the demons still standing around, "see, at least someone still loves me."

A second later, all of the demons had been reduced to ash and Dean's arms freed from the chair he'd been tied to. "Thanks babe," Dean smiled, feeling the adrenaline from the last few hours - which had been the only thing keeping him smiling - slowly draining away.

"Come on," Cas said softly, "let's go home."


	6. "Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, it took me a couple of minutes to write and if you are reading this then !!!! Someone is here?!?!? This is unexpected!! Hi!! Enjoy!!

“Are you sure I can’t punch him in the face?” Dean checks with a small frown, staring across the bar at the stupid, shirt wearing, hair gelled man who for some reason decided it was a good idea to start flirting with Cas. Flirting with Dean's angel. Not that he was  _ Dean's angel _ , but that didn't change the point. The stupid idiot was flirting with Cas, Cas was confused and Dean was getting more and more angry the longer it went on.

“Yes.” Sam sounds tired, probably because this was the third time Dean had asked since Cas had first been approached by the guy. It wasn't Dean's fault that he really, really wanted to punch the guy, nor was it Sam's fault that the guy was very human and as such, couldn't be killed - or punched - in good conscience.

Dean had honestly never heared anything so stupid in his life.

“What if I just break his nose a little?” Dean asks, his voice turning ever so slightly whining. He just  _ really  _ wants to punch this guy and his stupid face and his stupid shirt and his stupid personality which had somehow put a stupid smile on Cas' adorable face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
